


No Matter the Universe

by Leeteukkielover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeteukkielover/pseuds/Leeteukkielover
Summary: Kim Kylie (OC) has spent the last one-hundred years fighting the Red dawn. They are a group of evil people relentless to destroy exoplanet and the warriors that protect it. It is now present day and things have taken a turn for the worst. Kylie is now the only remaining warrior who is not in custody of the Red dawn. Though, her worst fear has been discovered... the Red dawn have brainwashed all nine of her soulmates into believing that she is the enemy and must be killed at all cost.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in about 1-2 years writing again. I hope that everyone gives my story a chance and follows me along for this crazy journey. I hope you all enjoy and I would love constructive criticism! Nothing makes me happier then when someone comments telling me what they thought, so don't be shy.
> 
> A little more insight into this fanfiction is that Kylie is my OC character who also has powers along with exo. She is in fact all of their soulmates. The pairing of this story is EXO/OC. This story will be taking place in a few different dimensions, and this means EXO universes from MVs. If anyone has any Au suggestions, I would gladly like to hear them.

Prologue-  
I ran as fast as my feet could take me, before I slowed to a stop and looked all around me. I couldn’t believe this was happening… the men I loved were after me, but it wasn’t truly them. I could tell they had been brainwashed into believing that I was their enemy. 

I glanced over my shoulder once more and silently gasped as I saw two dark shadows making their way towards me. I held back the tears in my eyes as their silhouettes became clear and their eyes met mine. I couldn’t stay and fight them off… how could I? I loved them, and I refuse to hurt any of them… even though they were chasing me down, with the sole purpose of killing me. 

I threw my palm into the air and summoned a portal. I knew I had to put as much distance between us and the furthest I could think of was another dimension.   
With one last look at the two figures that were now running full speed at me, I turned and walked through the portal and finally let the tears slide down my cheeks and hit the cold ground of the unknown universe I now stood in.

This other dimension wouldn’t hold them back forever… they would eventually figure out how to get in and I once again would be on the run. I didn’t care though, if it meant that I would still be alive, and they would be safe from me. 

“Get it together Kylie!” I whispered to myself.

There was no time to show any weakness, I had to be strong. I took a deep breath and finally took in my surroundings and couldn’t believe what I was seeing.   
“K-Kai” I stuttered out, looking at my soulmate.

He glanced at my voice and suddenly started to reach for something tucked onto his side. In a flash, I was now standing there with a gun to my head and Kai was glaring as he walked closer. 

“How the hell do you know my name?” He growled. 

I gulped and didn’t know how to reply. He really wasn’t my Kai… he was this universes version, but still the same in many ways. I slowly lifted my hand up and put on the top of his gun. I couldn’t exactly tell him I was from another universe where he was my soulmate. I smiled softly at his hard face before using my powers to disappear right before his eyes. 

The only trace of my existence was the lingering residue of neon lighting up the air.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about making Love Shot and Lotto separate universes. There is also another Kylie in every universe, but once my Kylie enters... she takes their place.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter... I'm also trying my best to improve with each chapter I post.

*Flashback*

“What do we do?” I asked out of breath.

The other nine looked at me and back at the looming red dawn forces that were making their way towards are hiding spot. I was scared, but I knew that all nine of them were only thinking about my safety. 

“Guys… we can’t keep up running forever.” I stated sadly. 

It had been two years since we had started living on the run, and it was taking its toll on all of us.   
“There’s only one thing left then.” Junmyeon stated. 

We all turned and started at the leader of our small group, but everyone seemed to nod in understanding. I raised my eyebrow and gave them all a questioning look.   
“What the hell are you talking about Junmyeon?” I asked.

Everyone stiffened and looked quickly away from my terrified expression. I made my way over to Junmyeon and wrapped my hands around his arm.  
“Please Junmyeon… what’s the only thing left to do?” 

He sighed softly before running his fingers through my dark black strands and kissed my forehead gently.   
“The only thing that will ensure you’ll be safe.” He finally revealed.

*Flashback ends*

I groaned as I rolled on my side and rubbed the sleep from eyes. I took in my   
surroundings and sighed as I remembered everything that had happened the previous night and couldn’t believe I had to sleep in an alleyway last night. 

“This fucking sucks!” I wined and threw my arms across my face.

I got up slowly and brushed my clothes off before deciding that I should try to find something to eat. Stealing wasn’t something I enjoyed, but something I was used to. Being on the run meant being face and as careful as possible. I felt bad using my powers to not get caught, but it was a better option over harming someone.

I soon spotted a convenience store and within a blink of an eye I was in and out with food now in my hands. 

As I walked down the endless side streets, I was intrigued how different this world seemed compared to my own. They looked identical, but this had a calmingly peaceful and free essence. 

I stopped suddenly as a scuffle and grunting noises started to come from somewhere in front of me. 

“This is so stupid.” I mumbled to myself as I made my way towards the noise. 

My fingers slid across the rough building side as a slowly peaked from behind the wall. There were two fingers looking menacing down as a beaten third figure on the floor before them. I gasped and immediately regretted ever coming to check it out.

My eyes were now locked with one of the two standing and another gasp left my mouth. No matter the universe… it always seemed I was destined to be intertwined with my soulmates. I slowly started taking a few steps back, but this only made him gain the attention of his partner. I   
was now faced with both staring me down and making their way towards me. 

I knew I should have run and gotten away while I could, but my body was paralyzed as my eyes were still connected with his. They were now standing before me, and before I could say anything the other figure broke my stare as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Sehun asked threatingly.

I stood there with a lack of response and even though I knew this wasn’t my Sehun… I wanted to throw my arms around his figure. I wanted his fingers running through my ear and for him to whisper in my ear that everything was just a dream. 

“S-sehun… please” I finally whispered loud enough for them to hear.

Both of their faces twisted in anger and confusion before exchanging looks at each other. Before I could think straight my hands were cuffed and a blindfold was tied over my eyes. I wanted to scream in fear, but it would be useless. 

Soon a soft material placed over my nose and mouth and darkness overtook me.


End file.
